Love At First Slap
by PrismaticCollaborations
Summary: Because there was no way that I, Victoire Apolline Weasley, was going to let Teddy Lupin make me feel like a giggly, girly mess of emotions...Well...One date couldn't hurt anything...


Just a question to all my fellow girls: Do you ever get the sense that there is this one boy who won't stop looking at you, no matter what you say or do? Because I'm pretty sure I've got a stalker on my hands, and it doesn't help that every other girl in my dorm is practically swooning at the mention of his name.

What, you really want me to tell you his name?

Well, I don't think I want to.

Alright, it's Teddy _Bloody _Lupin, and if I may ask, why is it that he can make himself look however he pleases, even that supercute face he knows I'm just a little weak for?

Wait, no. I didn't say that.

Teddy Lupin is a...quirky boy.

Okay, if I tell you a secret, promise not to tell? Cross your heart?

Alright...

I...think Teddy is just slightly adorable.

Mother of Merlin I can't believe I said that! Give me a second, I feel really hot all of a sudden...

What, you still can't believe it? I'm fifteen years old, don't tell me I'm too young to think about boys that way! (Besides, I'm nearly sixteen, and I'm in sixth year.)

The worst part of it, though, is that he keeps asking me out as if he can't hear my very firm, very definite "no". I honestly think his hearing is failing, but he just will not stop asking me. Do I worry about it? Nope, not at all. Do I have any intention of obliging him? Er...hopefully not? Do I think I'll give in eventually? Most likely. Am I in mortal danger of falling for the eyes?

Critically so.

Here I sit in the Gryffindor common room, trying to focus on this mundane, ridiculously dull potions essay, when Teddy Lupin thinks it's fun to sit right beside me, so close that I can feel his body pressed against mine. Blasted metamorphamgus, he's given himself the sexy tall, perfectly built body again!

Please note: I did not just call him sexy, just so you know. Nope, definitely not.

He shamelessly begins to run his fingers through my wavy red-blond hair, and I fight back a shiver as his hand brushes over the skin of my neck. Somebody save me before I start acting all giggly-girly!

"Hey, Vic," his voice is so unmistakably Teddy-like that it brings me to my senses and I whip around to slap him hard on the side of the face.

I don't know where it came from, but for some reason, the red mark on his shocked, undeniably adorable face makes me hurt for some unknown reason. I did that, I hurt that perfect face...

He touches the red spot lightly, and then attempts to mask the pain with a cute smirk.

Okay, so I called it cute, no need to rub it in.

"What was that for?" The smirk turns to confusion after a moment.

My self control just snapped, it sounded like a bridge splitting in two. "I'm so sorry, Teddy! I didn't mean to! I don't know what happened!"

My hands go impulsively to his face and I know he knows the blue-green eyes are just too much for me...

Before I even think about it, I'm snogging him right there in the common room. But hey, who says I didn't see this coming? Surely you there, on the third row, you didn't tell me I would never dare to kiss Teddy Lupin.

For a moment, I just kiss him...then..

...Oooh, gosh Teddy is _such _a great kisser!

Hey, don't you dare laugh at me!

His lips are so...flawless. No guy can possibly have such perfect lips as Teddy Lupin. I mean, maybe he just naturally has the most amazing lips in human existence, because, pressed against mine, they feel so like what I always thought they'd feel like.

Shut up, will you! Of course I had my daydreams about kissing Teddy in abandoned hallways what kind of girl didn't?

Words fail me to describe how wonderful it was...just take my word for it, though, ladies. He's mine and if I catch you trying to experience it yourselves with my Teddy, I'll hex you into oblivion.

And that's how we ended up here, in the Leaky Cauldron, seated across the table from each other, because, seriously, do you think I'd have the common sense to refuse his request after that awesome snogging session? That and the face...yeah, the world was kind of against me there, so here I am, my first date and I'm nearly sixteen years old, but mock me and you're dead.

Teddy and I don't have much in common, so we're probably what most people would call a "perfect match". I tend to side with them, but right now, I need something to say to get Teddy to look at me again with those beautiful eyes of his, because I can see straight to his soul through them, and boy is it gorgeous.

My first date, and Teddy's, too, because he limited his lovelife mainly to chasing me and the occasional brief kiss to girly admirers

I know, I hate his daft, slutty admirers too.

We sit there for quite some time, his arms folded on the table and his chin resting on them so he could watch me through his eyelashes without seeming too obvious. As you can tell, I'm not the flirtatious type, so I just prop my elbow on the table and gaze at him with my cheek in my palm.

"Teddy," I eventually murmur, and his head shoots up, "This date, does it mean anything to you?"

His eyes meet mine, and I find myself completely speechless, and quite unaware that he seems to be trying to come up with a response. His eyes...they have so many shades of blue and green, I just can't describe them in enough detail. The center is deep, vibrant greens and royal blues, while it fades to limes, sky blues, aquas, and turqouises further out, before the colour lightens considerably to baby blue and mint green. Just after the lighter colours is a ring of navy blue all around the iris. Then he has these long, golden brown eyelashes that have a slight curl...Merlin, no one should be allowed to be so gorgeous in such a small portion of their face!

Those eyes are so deep, so expressive...if I look at them too long, I feel as if I will fall right in to swim in an eternal sea of blue and green.

I have to resurface suddenly, however, because he's speaking now, with those wonderful lips of his.

"Vic, this date means everything to me."

Alright, according to Victoire Apolline Weasley: if Teddy Lupin says something like that to you it's completely fine to fall head over heels for him, no matter how giggly or girly you get in the aftermath.

No, you are not, however, allowed to laugh at her, should she go into this state in your presence is you want to stay alive.

"I love you, Victoire, and I always have."

Whoa, uh...I'm crying...he just...oh my gosh...

"I love you too, Teddy!" I stand and walk over to stand near his seat. He rises and takes my hand in both of his.

He's looking right into my tear-filled eyes, and I can just see the beautiful blue-green.

Lord, why is Teddy Lupin allowed to be so breathtaking?

That's when I realize he's about to kiss me...in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron, of all places. Oh, forget everybody else, if Teddy's going to kiss me, who am I to stop him!

I tilt my face closer to his, and he is just about to close the gap. I feel his warm breath on my lips, and close my eyes in sheer bliss.

Don't you tell me I've gone completely giggly-girly! I'm being totally normal and rational, nothing more needs to be said on the matter.

Where was I?

Oh, his nose brushes against my own playfully, and I can't hold back a little smile.

"Ted and Vickie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Oh, curse you, James Sirius Potter!

We'll just cut the scene there because some language used may not be appropriate for any age.


End file.
